


Cool patrol

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cool Patrol au, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Jack has recently moved to America from Ireland, and gets welcomed by Danny, who's leader of a gang called Cool patrol.





	Cool patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one like floor five that was half finished a couple years ago and needed an overhaul and completing, I was originally intending to post it when cool patrol was newer but I haven't had the motivation, well I do now and even though the song is a couple years old too theres never enough content for my likings, it deserves all the love and this is the longest fic I've ever written.
> 
> And because this is an old fic my cringeworthy writing might still peek through so I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Also, I went to see Jack in London, I got to ask him a question and make a couple new friends, it was the best night of my life.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

"See you later ma!" Jack called as he had his hand on the doorknob and was ready to turn it. “See you later Sean, have a good day!” He heard his ma call back.

Jack thought he'd look himself in the mirror for the last time before leaving. smoothing his radioactive green hair down and straightened his brothers four sizes too big polo shirt, even the tie was too big, 'that's as good as it's gonna look on me,' Jack thought with a sigh as he thought it better to leave now instead of turning up late for the first day of school which wouldn't be a good idea.

As Jack was walking down the path to school he wondered what the people would be like at his school. as long as they didn't bully him like in his last school in Ireland, see Jack was an easy looking target for all the people in his last school because of his size and height, he's so small that the bullies were close to snapping him in half if he would have stayed there much longer, and with his green hair he stuck out like a sore thumb. Jack shuddered at the thought of what they would have done to him as he continued walking. hopefully this will be a great new start for him. 

 

When he got to school there were the typical cliques, Jack went to one of the short walls bordering the front of the school and watched everyone interacting with each other and talking, until a group with leather jackets on sat on the wall near Jack, he noted their appearances, there was one with dark shades on so Jack couldn't see his eyes and red hair that looked like it needed to be dyed again. another with black hair, and slightly chubby cheeks, Jack didn't want to look anymore just in case they saw him and got the idea that he was staring at them, he was but he was curious, they look a lot different and more interesting to watch than the everyone else but they also look a bit like bullies so Jack made a mental note to stay away from them. 

As soon as the bell rang everyone ran inside, some quicker than others, Jack just walked, not wanting to be trampled by everyone so he waited until everyone went into the school. He let the gang that was on the wall earlier go in first, and once he saw the back of their jackets found that they had the words 'cool patrol' in yellow, that name didn't do anything to Jack's opinion of them, it could have been 'rainbow unicorn squad' and Jack would still be avoiding them like the plague.

"Class settle down," Jack heard though muffled through the classroom door. waiting for the teacher to call him in. after a minute of quieting down the class Jack heard the teacher call his name, he opened the door with his brains anxiety shouting at him at the fact that he was about to be the centre focus of the class' attention. the teacher smiled at him as he stood in front of the room, "class, this is Sean. he's new to this school and country, he's from Ireland and I hope you'll give him a warm welcome.” Jack felt a hand tapping on his shoulder, "you can go and sit down now Sean." 

Jack cringed inwardly at the use of his real name but went to go and sit down anyway, there was a seat open next to a guy with blue eyes and blond hair, he even looked excited for Jack to sit next to him when he asked, "hi Sean, my names Felix.” Felix whispered with excitement and an unusual accent in his voice.

"Its ok if you call me Jack, I like that name better," Jack replied shyly.

“okay then Jack, I know where you're from, but you don't know where I'm from, I'm from Sweden," Felix says, clearing up Jacks wonders about his accent. 

Jack and Felix got on really well during homeroom, and that was why Jack was dreading it when Felix said that they had different classes next and they had to split up. Jack just hoped he didn't run into the cool patrol in the hall or anyone else for that matter, he and Felix said goodbye and Felix headed in the opposite direction. Jack sighed and looked at the school facilities map to make sure he knew where he was going so he could get there as quick as he could, old habits die hard. 

 

Jack got to maths class fairly quick after he saw another cool patrol member, this one had what looked like a custom made black mask covering his mouth with a silver buckle on the left side of his jaw, in short he looked like a ninja, and Jack started speed walking towards his next class. 

When he got there he found that the ninja looking guy was in the class with him, and was sat opposite another cool patrol member, and of course the only seat was next to a member with poofy hair, when Jack made his way to the seat he thought with relief, 'at least I wasn't sitting next to the ninja guy,' As he slid into the chair he moved it away slightly and as quietly as he could from the gang member, but he must have failed because he heard a voice whisper next to him, "I don't bite dude, names Dan but you can call me Danny.” Jack froze hearing the voice, even though he sounded warm and friendly Jack still wasn't sure, "you're shy aren't you, I remember you seemed shy at homeroom too. you don't have to talk to me but if anything happens call, kay?" Danny said, the rest of the class was okay but Jack could feel the feather light brushes of Danny's long fussy brown hair when he would lean slightly towards Jack out of concentration, which Jack found he didn't really mind, he also glanced at Danny from time to time when he got stuck for a moment on his work, Danny had hazel brown colour eyes, nice prominent cheekbones and a slight smile on his face even as he did hard questions, Jack liked his confidence and he seemed nice enough, but no one stuck around once they found the thing that Jack always tried to keep secret from everyone, Jacks gay and that might sound like something that would take a person by surprise at first and then they would get over it but in his old school they weren't like that, it came out that he was gay three weeks before he moved to America and those three weeks were the worst bullying he'd had in all the time at that school and he'd done so well at keeping it a secret until he accidentally told his then best friend so he doesn't want to make that mistake again. 

At lunch Jack got his food and started looking for Felix, which wasn't very hard once Felix spotted him and started waving him over. once he got to Felix's table he sat opposite him and started talking about their mutual interest; which is video games. for a while, or what they thought was a while, it was actually all through lunch and when they finished that they went outside to the wall Jack was sitting on this morning, watching the gang he now knows as the cool patrol. that made Jack want to ask his new friend something, "have you heard of the Cool patrol, Felix?" 

Felix nodded as he looked back at his friend, "yeah, who hasn't really, they really stick out with their leather jackets and all, but I've heard they don't normally speak to anyone outside of their group. I don't think I'd be able to talk to them anyway," Felix explained.

Jack took in all the information his friend just gave him and had one main thought, "you're sure they never talk to anyone?" 

Felix nodded, a slightly confused look on his face as he asks, "yeah, why?" 

Jack shook his head, "I had maths class and there were two members; the ninja looking one and the only seat left was next to his friend with long fuzzy brown hair, I sat next to him and he talked to me, said his name was Danny and to call me if anything happens, that's why I find it so weird that you said they never talk to anyone.” He recalled.

Felix opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to find words and he looked like a goldfish, until he settled with saying, "he must really like you Jack, to just talk to you like that.” Felix says dumbfounded.

Jack flushed slightly at what Felix said about Danny liking him, 'but it couldn't be anymore than friendly liking could it?' Jack thought but not knowing why he wanted anything like that. thankfully Felix changed the subject after that.

Jack had realised after a while that the Cool patrol was sat on the wall too, and he noticed that Danny subtly motioned with a tilt of his head towards Jacks direction a couple times while talking to the others, Jack liked Danny but he wasn't sure about the rest of them. 

The bell rang and people started making their way inside the same as this morning, Jack looked at his timetable as he walked so he didn't see the person he was walking towards until Felix alerted him but by then it was too late, Jack fell flat on his rear, "arhh," He groaned.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't see you there, here," Jack looked up at the hand the person was giving him and then to their face, and of course it was Danny that he bumped into, Jack took his hand hoping his trust in him wasn't misplaced and Danny would let go and make him fall flat again, he needn't have worried, the other hefting him up, once Jack got up he thanked Danny and made his way inside again, this time looking where he was going, "did he really just help you up Jack?" Felix's voice perked up.

Jack hadn't thought Felix was there, thinking the other had gone ahead, but he hadn't been sure, he was glad his friend was still there though, "yeah he doesn't seem like that type, I know and I don't know why he's being so nice to me either cause' it was my fault that I ran into him, I'll have to ask next time I talk to him," Jack replied, Felix nodded as they made their way to the next class they shared together. 

The class was good, they got to sit together so that was a bonus but Jack only had one more class with Felix and for the last two he was on his own.

Jack was dreading saying goodbye to Felix for the last classes as the bell rang, now he was speeding to English class and hoping he would get to talk to Danny before the end of the day, when he got there he found that the only open space was next to the guy with red dyed hair, this time he didn't have his shades on so as Jack went to sit down next to him found that he had brown eyes, Jack was still a bit wary around the other members of the Cool patrol but if they're like Danny then Jack feels a little bit better about them, "you must be Jack, Danny told me about you, I'm Mark," Jack heard a baritone voice whisper after he got all his books out of his bag, his suspicions were correct about Danny telling the others about him, Jack simply nodded and the class continued until Jack saw out of the corner of his eye that Mark was squinting slightly to be able to see the board and Jack noticed that he had glasses resting on the desk so Jack picked them up, cleaned them on his shirt and nudged Mark when he got his attention Jack gave him his glasses, Mark put them on and thanked him and went back to his work. 

So the two people in the Cool patrol that Jack has talked to where quite nice but he couldn't say the same for the two guys that had started tripping him over with their feet and shoving him out of their way, Jack knows that Danny said to call him if anything happens but Jacks been through worse and he didn't want to seem like he was whining to him for the small things that he didn't need to worry about. 

The last bell of the day rang and Jack let out a sigh of relief and stood up from his seat. he met up with Felix at the gates and they went their separate ways back home. about three minutes of the way through his twenty minute walk Jack was aware that there was someone across the road from him and he made sure that they stayed that way just in case they were one of the bully's that's been tripping him, "hey Jack!" The voice called Jack relaxed as he recognised the voice as Danny and he heard the clomp of his black boots as Danny ran over to him, once he caught up with him Danny put his arm around him, "how are ya clover?" Danny asked, Jack gave him an exasperated questioning look, Danny laughed, "just came up with it, little Irish clover." Jack smiled, though the nickname was cheesy he liked it, "what do you like to do for fun then clover?" Danny asked.

Jack suddenly felt shy using his voice and he knew Danny only asked that question to get him to talk but he thought he might as well answer, "I really like video games, you?" Jack says shyly.

Danny obviously wasn't expecting him to say anything as when Jack looked at him he looked slightly shocked and flustered, "yeah I like video games too, I also like music and I'm gonna start a band in future." Danny replied after a while, "sorry it took me a while to reply I just wasn't expecting you to say anything.” Danny finished.

Jack wondered why he was so surprised about hearing his voice, they made it to Jacks house before their conversation even ended, Jack turned to Danny once he reached his gate, "this is my place, thanks for walkin' me," Jack says quietly.

Danny shook his head, "s'no trouble don't worry about it, oh! is it ok if I give you my number?" Jack nodded his head and fished his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Danny, he imputed his number from memory and handed the phone back to its owner, "I'll speak to you tonight if you want or I'll see you tomorrow," Danny turned around to get home but not before he shouted, "see ya later clover!" Jack smiled to himself as he made his way inside his house, once he got inside he pulled his brown shoes off and dropped his backpack on the stairs to take up to his room later,  
He walked into the kitchen where his ma was making dinner, hoping to get a snack that he could eat while doing homework.

he was just about to get the cookie out of the jar when his ma said, "dinner isn't going to take much longer." she turned around to face him and Jack was literally caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Sean I knew you were getting a cookie without even looking at you, wait until after dinner," she chastised and turned back to the dinner as Jack sighed and put the lid back on the jar.

he made his way back to the stairs and grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs to his room to quickly do some of his homework, as he made his way there he thought about what he was going to do with Danny. he wanted to text him and talk to him but Jack didn't really want to make any friendships especially with a guy thats a foot taller than him and the rest of his gang that could easily hurt him in one way or another, but Jack decided that he would have to do everything in his power to keep his secret from them and the rest of the school. 

Jack did most of his homework before his ma called, Jack made his way to the dinner table as his ma spooned spaghetti onto his plate, once his ma sat down she asked, "what did you do today?" 

Jack looked up and sucked the rest of the spaghetti noodles into his mouth and swallowed before he answered, "not much, but a guy called Danny walked me home.”

Jacks ma perked up in interest, "was he cute?" Jack had told his ma nervously as soon as he found out he was gay and she was incredibly supportive but every guy Jack brings up in conversation she asks the same question, he knows that she just wants him to be happy and it's a lot better than her not supporting him.

Jack blushed and put his head down slightly as he said, "well he gave me his phone number and a pet name the first day of meetin' me." 

Jacks mum awed from across the table, "what is it?" 

Jack looked up blush clear as day on his face and said, "clover," he looked down at his plate and ate a mouthful of food hoping his ma would drop the subject.

she didn't, "are you going to talk tonight?"

Jack shrugged, "not sure, I might do, but I'm worried about what he'll think of me when he finds out that he's makin' friends with someone that's gay." Jack left out the part that he's head of a gang.

 

"I know you're used to being cautious about new friends, but if he seems nice go for it, I'm sure someone else would be your friend if he can't see how great you are, gay or not." It really was nice to have someone so supportive, Jack thought about Felix and how he would hopefully have him even if Danny and his friends didn't want him.

 

Jack followed his mother's advice later that night when all his homework was finished and he was about to go to bed he picked his phone off the nightstand and looked at it, unfortunately the bright screen was an unwanted surprise as it temporarily blinded him, when he regained his vision he turned the brightness down and checked whatsapp for Danny's number he found that Danny was online and texted him.

 

You: hi i thought id txt u

Danny: hi Jack! wasn't expecting u to talk how r u?

Jack laughed quietly and happily, not expecting Danny to be this eager to get to know him.

You: what in the 4 hrs I haven't seen u? haha, I'm fine u?

Danny: yea ok Mark said he talked to u earlier gave him his glasses?

You: yea he couldn't c the board cleaned them too

Danny: he said he appreciated it you getting on ok 

Jack wondered whether he should tell Danny about the guys tripping him in the halls but like he thought earlier he didn't.

You: yea fine got u to help

Danny: too right! but if any1 gives u any probs u call k?

Jack was still questioning his doubts about Danny but he keeps reminding Jack to call and that's making his doubts fade slightly but he still had to ask,

You: course but why do you want to keep an eye on me?

Danny: ur shy and small I don't want you bullied 

'If only you knew,' Jack thought sadly,

You: tnx 

Danny: no prob

You: who was the ninja guy that I've seen?

Danny: that's Brian or ninja Brian, nickname we gave him and he went with it 

You: so he's part of cool patrol then?

Danny: yeah, there's also Matt and Ryan and Mark of course you can meet them if u want?

You: I don't know but we have music tomorrow will they be there?

Danny: no but you'll meet them eventually it's ok if you don't want to or you could meet them on the wall?

You: ok why not, see you tomorrow Danny

Danny: see you clover!

Jack turned his phone off and put it back on his night stand and fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about meeting Danny's friends. 

Jack had said goodbye to his mother and he was on the walk to school. He wondered whether he would see Danny on his walk, Jack jumped and stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, twisting around, but relaxed when he saw Danny and his poof of brown hair, "did I scare ya there clover?" 

Jack lightly swiped Danny's arm when he came to walk next to him, "yer such an idiot." Danny didn't reply, and instead looked at Jack with a grin. 

Once they got to school Danny went to sit on the wall with his friends Jack stood still once he got near the group and waited for Danny to say he could come over as it still felt like uncharted territory to him. Danny realised that Jack didn't follow him completely and said, "come on Jack, there's nothing to worry about, I invited you over here didn't I?" Jack nodded and shyly made his way over to Danny and stood next to him waiting to be introduced, "this is Matt, Ryan, Brian, and you've met Mark," Danny motioned to the people as he said their names, Matt was tall and lanky with blond hair and blue eyes, Ryan was the slightly chubby guy that Jack saw yesterday and he noticed he had brown eyes, Brian really did look like a ninja the only feature Jack could see was his blue eyes and the slight amount of surrounding skin that wasn't covered, Jack couldn't see his hair as the other had a black hoodie with a hood up over it. 

Jack didn't feel the need to scrutinise Mark as he'd already met him but standing up Mark was his height with an inch give or take between them, "he really is as small as you said Danny," Matt piped up jokingly.

Danny playfully ruffled Jacks hair a bit, Jack swatted his hand away and glared at him, "small enough to bite yer kneecaps off!" Jack retaliated, mock serious.

they laughed, "thought you said he was shy too, and he was last time i saw em.’” Mark spoke.

Jack replied before Danny could “I'm just happy to meet you guys.” before any of them could reply the bell rang they all said goodbye to Jack and each other. Jack noticed Felix coming through the school gates and quickly ran to him, "hi Felix!" Jack shouted, Felix's eyes lit up as he saw Jack and they got to class together. 

Jacks day was going great and music was the last class of the day so he'd be able to see what Danny would play or do seeing as he wanted to start a band in future, Jack met up with Danny at the door to the music room and they went inside, the music teacher said something about Jack showing what he could do seeing as he was new, "er, I can play the drums," Jack replied.

the teacher's eyes lit up, "that's perfect, we haven't got anyone that can play, show us what you can do, if you give us a beat then I can do the rest," he handed Jack the drumsticks and ear defenders, Jack took both and settled behind the drum kit.

Jack was about to start laying out a beat for the rest to follow but he had to ask, "how simple do you want it?" 

The teacher turned to him, "complex as you want, I just need a beat," Jack nodded and started playing a complex but easy to follow beat and the rest of the class followed. by the end it sounded really good especially with Jacks beat, he also noticed Danny playing the guitar before he closed his eyes and got into the beat. 

Jack was about to go when teacher patted him on the back and said how good he was, Jack thanked him and went out of the door with Danny, "you didn't say you could play the drums let alone be that good.” Danny gushed.

Jack shrugged with a smile, "didn't come up I guess?" 

Danny looked at him, "I said I wanted to start a band in future and you didn't tell me you could play then? I think that was a pretty good time to say!" 

Jack laughed, "yeah I suppose, but you sounded really good on the guitar.” 

they made it out the door and sat on the wall for a minute to talk, "thanks I normally play electric though, I can sing too." 

Jack looked at him with excitement, "That's really cool, if you can sing as well as you play guitar then you must be really good," Jack thought Danny blushed for a second under the praise but it must have just been a trick of the mind, Jack shook off the thought as soon as it came, "I guess I'll see you next week then," Jack said as tomorrow it was now the weekend.

"yeah see y- wait! I've just had the best idea, why don't we start doing band practice or something over your house," Danny looked at Jack shyly, "as long as you want to of course, sorry." He apologised, stopping himself.

Jack shook his head, "don't be sorry Danny, I was wondering if you were gonna ask, we've got a garage separate to the house with my drum kit in and there's plenty of space for anythin.'" 

Danny's eyes lit up, "that would be so cool, do you wanna start this weekend?" 

Jack smiled, "sure, see ya then Danny." Jack walked towards the gate and saw Felix, he walked towards him, "hey Felix." Jack greeted, Felix looked up from his phone and was about to put it away when Jack said, "wait, do you want my number?" 

Felix's eyes lit up slightly, "sure, if that's ok?" Felix handed Jack his phone.

"corse' it is," Jack said as he imputed his number, once he was done he passed Felix's phone back, "talk later Felix!" Jack called over his shoulder as he was on his way down the path home.

 

with all the excitement in his mind he had forgotten that Danny was on the same path home until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened and stopped, as soon as Danny felt Jack stop he said, "it's just me, did you forget that we have the same way home?" Jack nodded and started walking again, "why are you so wary about feeling a hand on your shoulder?" 

Jack stiffened again but tried not to let it show because Danny still had his hand on Jacks shoulder and he'd feel it tense so instead he lightly shrugged and said, "don't know, just cautious I guess.” Jack felt bad about lying but felt Danny would search for the reason why he was bullied.

"you're not just cautious though, you just stopped back there.” He sounded worried.

Jack knew Danny was going to press it and was thankful that he didn't have to answer because they came upon his gate, "don't worry about it Danny, I'll see ya tomorrow," Jack says.

Danny nodded slightly and said with a sigh, "yeah ok, see ya.” 

Jack opened his gate and made his way inside, once he shut the door behind himself he leaned his back against the door, he knew even from knowing Danny for two days that he was a caring person and worried about his friends so Danny was going to be thinking about Jack, even slightly, Jack sighed and straightened from the door, he had to ask Felix something whether he liked it or not. "Call me when dinners done, I'm gonna go do homework," Jack called to his mother. once he got the okay he went upstairs to do a bit of 'homework' when really he's going to text Felix on what to do on his situation, when he got to his room he sat on the end of his bed, pulled out his phone and went to whatsapp and started messaging Felix,

You: hey, is it ok if I ask you something?

Felix: sure!

You: how do you feel about different sexualitys?

Even texting it Jack felt slightly nervous but if he didn't ask Felix he didn't know what he would do no matter how wary he was, Felix took a while, either he was thinking of an answer to the out of the blue question or he didn't want to reply, but thankfully Jack saw the icon that Felix was replying and he said,

Felix: fine yea, why?

Jack let out a relieved sigh.

 

You: well I'm gay and I've never told anyone apart from family

Felix: thanks for telling me, but what's wrong with that?

You: 'cause I was bullied for it, and I want to tell someone about it but I'm afraid it'll happen again 

Felix: wow that is a problem but who do you want to tell? i think I've got an idea though

You: cool patrol, well Danny really 

Felix: thought so, you like him then?

You: yeah doubt he'd like me back though

Felix: I don't know about that but when did you want to tell him and how?

You: well he's coming over tomorrow so I'd like to tell him sooner than later 

Felix: yea that's a good idea, you're gonna just have to tell him or he'll find out eventually 

You: I know I wanna tell him myself though 

Felix: then do!

You: I'll try, tnx Felix I'll call if I need any help

Felix: corse, I'm here for anything Jack

You: see ya

Felix: you too

Jack put down his phone next to him with a sigh 'I'm just gonna have to tell him aren't I,' Jack thought.

 

Jack had been thinking all night about what to say, he hardly had any sleep but that wasn't too much of a problem to him, Danny had also texted Jack the time he was coming over before Jack fell asleep the night before as they hadn't discussed it at school, it was at eleven am that they decided in the end and that time would have been fine, had Jacks alarm gone off, which it hadn't, so now he was just coming out of the shower with five minutes to dry his hair, spray whatever nice smelling thing he owned on himself and get dressed but he only had time for two so his hair would have to wait, Jack sprayed some deodorant on the areas he needed it and made his way to his room to grab some comfortable clothes. he decided on a red short sleeve t-shirt and grey tracksuit trousers combo and went to grab a small towel just as the bell rang, and walked down the staircase trying to dry his hair, he opened the door to see Danny and it looked like Brian had also come, "sorry I didn't tell you but Brian said he'd come too," Danny says apologetically, Jack waved him off, still trying to dry his hair as he let them in.

Jack stopped drying his hair and put the towel around his shoulders as he said, "kitchens through there if you want anythin.’" they put down the guitars and made their way to the kitchen to grab some snacks for while they 'work'. 

They brought all their stuff to Jacks garage and placed the snacks and drinks out of the way and plugged the guitars into their amps and began to play whatever songs they decided on, until they had to take a break and Jack decided to do a water and snack refill as they'd almost run out of both and Brian insisted he'd hel, he didn't even say anything but him grabbing the water bottles and glaring was enough for Jack to let him help, once they got to the kitchen a deep voice said, "I know you you like him.”

Jack looked at Brian who was standing over the sink and the only possible owner of the voice and shocked and said, "what are you talkin' about?" 

Brian rolled his eyes and reiterated, "Danny, I know you like him, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him, I'm not stupid.” 

Jack sputtered but trying not to show how right Brian was sputtered, "what? Why would you think that?" 

Brian screwed the caps back on the water bottles and said, "like I said, I'm not stupid, I've known Danny for a while to know the look that he gives you too." 

Jack looked incredulous and shook his head, "what looks? I've never seen any looks.”

Brian put the bottles on the draining board and gave Jack a look, "your so fucking oblivious, seriously Jack," 

 

Everything was going fine for days after band practice, he was walking to school like normal, Danny had not yet caught up with him but that had changed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the grip was harsher than Danny normally used but Jack still turned around to greet him, “hey Da-” he had turned around but was met with the face of one of the bully's that had been tripping him the other pushing him into an ally created by houses and knocked him backwards onto the hard dirty ground, the wind being knocked out of him and too scared of what the bully could do to make any cries for help, especially when he leaned down and gripped him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground slightly, making Jack struggle for fear of the other doing anything with his tie, his breathing growing laboured, “please, help.” He pleaded to the air, the grip on his shirt grew tighter as the silent bully picked him up by it and brought him to stand bonelessly against a wall, feeling weighed down and drowsy with panic, his body trying to shut him down before he could experience more pain, tears slipping out of his eyes as he winced and expected a punch, the scuffing of boots against the uneven ground caught his attention, his adrenaline picking up again in chance of being saved from what was coming, it seemed that it had had caught his attackers ears too, dropping him easily and unceremoniously back to the concrete.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” The voice intimidated lowly, Danny coming into view past his bully, his heavy boots advanced him closer and he stood staring darkly at the aggressor, shifting in between him and Jack, “I will never let you go near him again.” He promised.

He had managed to scare the bully out of the ally with that dark vow, the assailant turning tail before Danny's anger would turn ugly, the taller taking a breath after he knew the other had gone, “thank you, I didn't think anyone would come before it got worse.” Jack admitted, Danny turned to him and carefully hoisted him off the ground, trying to be careful not to touch anything tender and enveloped him in a soft hug once he was stood as stable as he could with still shaky legs.

“I'm so glad you're okay,” Danny says, emotion plain in his voice, “I think we can get away with skipping school for today, I don't really wanna to let you out of my sight.” Jack nodded into his shoulder, he didn't really want to be away from Danny either.

They both ended up going back to Jack's place, his ma at work and Danny insisted that Jack get to bed so that he could rest, and despite Jacks protests that he was fine Danny refused to believe him, Jack knew the others protectiveness was kicking in and decided to appease him.

Jack was settling into bed after he had changed into more comfortable clothes when Danny had come in, a bag of frozen peas in his hand and a wet cloth in the other, “you didn't need to do that.” Jack thanked.

Danny came over and settled beside him, “it's honestly no problem, I need to check you for bruises, if that's okay.” He hesitated, obviously wanting to help but wanting to make sure that was what the other wanted.

“Er, sure, are you okay with doing that?” Jack checked.

“I'm the one that asked, as long as you are.” Danny says, Jack nods before he can second guess himself, turning himself to face away from the others eyes as he knew that the worst of his injuries would be on his back, he was in too much pain to reach around and lift his shirt up, Danny pulling it up to stop him, and Jack heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

“Bad?” Jack questioned.

From Danny's angle there were small and large bruises forming, showing easily on Jacks pale skin, a collection of light blues and some purples and he placed the cold cloth over the worst, feeling sorry for Jacks pained inhale, “it's not great, no,” he sounded angry with himself, “I'll call the school in a while to tell them about that guy, I recognise him from some classes, he hasn't done anything before this, has he?” He questioned.

Jack hesitated, “no, no,” Danny could see through that lie though and the silence was defending, “yes, he and another guy have been trippin’ me in the halls, I wasn't worried about it though.” He confessed, sighing.

“Why weren't you worried about it? it's not a good thing, you should have told me, I could have helped.” He sounded sad that this had been going on.

“I-i don't know, I'm used to it I guess, I got bullied a lot in my last school, it wasn't too bad for a long time but towards the end it was bad enough that we had to move.” He told, feeling Danny carefully press the cold peas onto a spot on his back.

“What made it change?” He asked softly, removing the freezing peas.

“I came out to my best friend, he was so disgusted that he told the whole school, people are very religious in some places of Ireland and I happened to live in one of those places, we couldn't stay, so we came here.” He recalled how terrified he felt every time he used to walk into school, but soon decided to again focus on the cooling chill on his back, hoping that Danny wouldn't stop and walk out, like his best friend had.

“You're gay?” He paused, and if that was what he the only thing he got from what Jack had said then he knew it was a lost cause.

Jacks eyes went downcast, tearing up again, “yes.” He confirmed, because what was the point in denying it now.

“Stop fuckin’ apologisin’, I didn't know what you were trying to do when you touched me, I thought you knew about how I feel for you and were trying to get back at me,” there was some shocked silence from behind him, “but you're not.” He finished, laughing tearfully, turning around to face the other. Danny crowded closer and they shared a slightly awkwardly angled hug, Jack decided to ask, “what made you talk to me?” 

Danny hummed and Jack settled closer, “I don't know, I just felt something was different with you, like you had something different to tell, and I'm unfortunately right, I honestly wasn't expecting you to talk to me in the first place, I've had that with a lot of other people, the leather jacket kind of scares them off.” 

Jack laughs, “I wonder why.” He jokes, earning himself a poke on the nose for his trouble.

“What made you talk to me?” He turns the question back to its owner.

Jack thinks, “Even with the leather jacket you were a lot friendlier than I've experienced in a long time, sure, I was wary of you at first but even when you introduced me to the others they were still so nice, the thing of what you will think of me still hung over my head like a death sentence though, but I don't have to worry about that anymore, do i?” He turned it into a flirt.

Danny chuckles, “no, you don't.” He returns.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, it's been a long ride but the end result was so worth it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
